1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly but not exclusively to thermistors.
2. Description of the Background Art
A thermistor is a resistor with a resistance that varies with temperature. A negative temperature coefficient (NTC) thermistor is a type of thermistor whose resistance decreases as the temperature increases. An NTC thermistor may be used for inrush current limiting, temperature sensing, and other applications. When employed to limit inrush current, the temperature of the NTC thermistor can get very high, thereby degrading the NTC thermistor or causing a possible user-safety issue. A sealant (e.g., silicon sealant) may be applied over the NTC thermistor to limit its temperature increase. However, using a sealant increases the overall costs of the electronic device containing the NTC thermistor and may increase the temperature of other components connected to the NTC thermistor.